ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70591 Kryptarium Prison Breakout
70591 Kryptarium Prison Breakout is a set released on August 1, 2016. LEGO.com Description Rush to rescue Zane from Kryptarium Prison with Kai! Zane has been unfairly arrested and imprisoned along with real bad guys Captain Soto and the Giant Stone Warrior. Sneak past the prison guard and the security camera to enter Kryptarium Prison. Launch the bread roll with the table catapult to start a food fight—and look out for the hidden treasure map and shuriken! Overpower the 4-armed Giant Stone Warrior and then it's time make a quick escape. Turn the telephone to explode a cell door or shift the toilet to bust out through the other cell! * Includes 5 minifigures: Zane in prison outfit, Kai in Skybound outfit, Giant Stone Warrior with 4 arms and prison outfit, Captain Soto with prison outfit and a prison guard. * Kryptarium Prison Breakout features a drop-down main entrance gate, 2 prison cells (1 with an explode-function door that is activated by turning the red telephone), a toilet escape route, and a security camera-style element. * Pull or push the toilet through the wall to create a hole for the Titanium Ninja to escape. * Also includes a buildable table catapult with a bread roll element to launch and start a food fight, plus a hidden treasure map and shuriken weapon. * Weapons include Kai's golden sword, 2 golden shurikens, plus a spear and a red crowbar attached to the back of the toilet. * Accessory elements include the prison guard's mug and handcuffs. * Recreate and role-play epic scenes from the NINJAGO™: Masters of Spinjitzu TV show. * This set offers an age-appropriate building experience for ages 7-14. * Kryptarium Prison Breakout measures over 5” (15cm) high, 9” (23cm) wide and 3” (9cm) deep. Notes *In the TV show, Captain Soto possesses a hook that replaced his left hand. However, his minifigure in this set features a brown hand instead of a hook. *Zane's mechanical parts are exposed in his minifigure, similar to his appearance when his parts were being stolen by The Mechanic in Enkrypted. **This and 70588 Titanium Ninja Tumbler are the first sets to include Zane's hair in silver. *The set includes two older Ninjago villains for the first time, the Giant Stone Warrior and Soto. Both were introduced to the storyline in 2012, four years prior to this set's release. *This is the only Skybound set not to come with a Djinn Blade or a Sky Pirate member. *Even though Zane is in his prison outfit Kai is in his Skybound "Airjitzu" Gi. *This set is similar to 70651 Throne Room Showdown, as they both cost twenty dollars, have five minifigures, and one of the ninja is trapped in a cell. Gallery 70591 Kryptarium Prison Breakout Poster.jpg Kryptarium Breakout - LEGO Ninjago - 70591 - Product Animation|Product Animation Set70591.png Set70591 1.png Set70591 2.png Set70591 3.png Destiny Kai Minifigure.png|Kai minifigure Prison Zane Minifigure.png|Exclusive Prison Zane minifigure DOTD Prison Guard Minifigure.jpg|Prison Guard minifigure FIGGiantStoneWarrior.png|Exclusive Giant Stone Warrior minifigure CGIKryptSet.png Building Instructions * 70591 Kryptarium Prison Breakout pl:70591 Ucieczka z więzienia Kryptarium de:70591 Kryptarium-Gefängnisausbruch Category:Ninjago Category:2016 Sets Category:Sets Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Pirates Category:Police Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Stone Army Category:Ninja